


Scelte

by Raachi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Persephone chooses to eat pomegranate seeds, Persephone wants to stay with Hades, Smut, pomegranate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Dammi quei semi. Voglio rimanere qui». Persefone tornò ad insistere.Ade aprì la bocca per la prima volta da quando lei aveva bussato ed era entrata nelle sue stanze private senza aspettare permesso, quasi non le fosse dovuto: era un diritto che lui stesso le aveva conferito portandola con sé.«No, non puoi rimanere. Non più» le rispose, infine.





	Scelte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #11 di Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom.  
>  **Fandom:** Mitologia Greco-Romana  
>  **Pairing:** Ade/Persefone  
>  **Prompt:** "Dammi quei semi. Voglio rimanere qui."  
> 

  
  


Quand’ebbe finito di parlare, Persefone tutto si era attesa tranne la totale mancanza di reazione del dio.  
Ade, ritto in piedi vicino al baldacchino, pareva scolpito nel marmo dal talento e dalle abili mani di un artista: il corpo possente, coperto dal chitone e dal mantello neri come i capelli che gli accarezzavano la fronte e il collo, appena arricciati sulle punte, la fronte contratta, le sopracciglia inarcate sugli occhi scuri, attenti, il naso dritto e le labbra strette per trattenere il fuoco che gli scorreva dentro.  
Non le era mai stato così vicino e la tentazione di toccarla, dopo che gli aveva detto quello che voleva sentire – ma aveva ben ragionato? Che cosa l’aveva spinta a un così repentino cambiamento? Era colpa sua? –, era forte, difficile da gestire e imbrigliare. Era come un cavallo imbizzarrito che riuscì ad ammansire soltanto protendendosi appena verso la signora che lo governava.  
Verso la sua Kore dai capelli di sole, gli occhi cangianti come il cielo – di così grandi e belli non ne aveva mai veduti –, la pelle che sapeva essere più soffice dei guanciali su cui dormiva ogni notte. La sua Kore che gli aveva schiacciato il cuore tra quelle piccole e graziose mani che faceva sfarfallare nell’aria per spiegarsi, per sottolineare la decisione presa. La sua Kore che aveva appena accettato di legarsi al suo regno.  
«Dammi quei semi» ribadì, schiudendo le labbra come un fiore dai petali rossi e succosi, che tanto lo tormentavano e che soltanto con la complicità di Nyx e Hypnos poteva venerare. Il tono della sua voce era deciso come la sua figura che nulla temeva, nonostante si trovasse al cospetto del Signore dell’Oltretomba.  
L’aveva rapita a sua madre, l’aveva rinchiusa in quell’oscuro regno che gli era toccato in sorte, così diverso e opposto alla soleggiata e rigogliosa Superficie; l’aveva costretta a sopportare la sua compagnia per giorni, esasperandola e portandola ad urlargli contro che lei non era la sua regina e mai lo sarebbe stata… E, infine, l’aveva sottoposta ad una prova, estenuato dall’amore che guerreggiava nel proprio petto e dall’ambiguità degli accadimenti: la sua Kore aveva preso a girovagare per i corridoi del palazzo, in posti che si aprivano soltanto al passaggio del loro signore e che, invece, l’avevano lasciata avanzare accogliendola e incoronandola.  
Adesso… Adesso che lei aveva scelto di legarsi al Sottosuolo…  
«Dammi quei semi. Voglio rimanere qui». Persefone tornò ad insistere.  
Ade aprì la bocca per la prima volta da quando lei aveva bussato ed era entrata nelle sue stanze private senza aspettare permesso, quasi non le fosse dovuto: era un diritto che lui stesso le aveva conferito portandola con sé.  
«No, non puoi rimanere. Non più» le rispose, infine.  
Stanco. Era stanco di quell’Amore che tutto gli aveva dato e tolto in un battito.  
La dea strinse i pugni, affrontandolo a viso aperto. «Certo che posso rimanere!»  
Ade scosse la testa. «Non sai, dunque?»  
«Cosa?» Persefone ne aveva abbastanza: era stato lui a rapirla, era stato lui a sceglierla come regina, era stato lui ad allontanarsi, rispettando il suo volere, convinto di essere odiato – un gesto che l’aveva profondamente sorpresa.  
«Sulla Superficie Demetra ha scagliato la sua furia».  
Lei sussultò e si infiammò. «Stai mentendo!» Lo accusò, incredula.  
Quando lui non rispose mantenendo inalterata quell’espressione rassegnata e amara, Persefone impallidì e per poco non crollò. Non riuscì a ribattere, troppo sconvolta dalla notizia.  
_Avrebbe dovuto sentirlo._ In quanto figlia di Demetra, c’era sempre stato un legame tra lei e la terra tutta, dal più sottile filo d’erba al più alto fusto: d’altra parte, era stata la dea ad istruirla, ad insegnarle come ascoltarla e prendersene cura – un esercizio che aveva trascurato, presa dal proprio dramma interiore prima e da una nuova consapevolezza poi.  
Era la morte a dare senso alla vita, così come la vita dava senso alla morte: l’aveva capito camminando in quei luoghi, calpestando quella terra che le parlava di pene e peccati, di gioie e di virtù, scoprendoli e vedendoli sotto nuova luce. Perdendosi, aveva discorso con le anime giudicate: alcune l’avevano maledetta in quanto regina – anche se solo di nome –, altre invece benedetta. I morti invocavano la sua misericordia e la sua intercessione con Ade – forse perché donna, forse perché figlia della divina Demetra, o forse perché, semplicemente, non avevano altro in cui sperare.  
Le ninfe e le altre creature del Sottosuolo le avevano parlato spesso del loro sovrano, i primi tempi per rabbonire la sua stizza e successivamente perché era lei stessa che ascoltava con interesse i loro aneddoti. In Superfice raramente sentiva pronunciare il nome di Ade e poche volte l’aveva intravisto prima del rapimento – l’aveva riconosciuto grazie alle vesti, al carro, alla terra che si era aperta per inghiottirli. Le divinità lo rispettavano, alcuni ne avevano addirittura paura: Demetra l’aveva sgridata e zittita quando aveva cercato di saperne di più, incuriosita dalla caducità delle cose terrene.  
Ade non era che un uomo, un dio sì potente ma dedito completamente al proprio lavoro. Giudicava le anime con la stessa solerzia con cui lei e sua madre donavano vigore alla terra: lo aveva visto con i propri occhi, spiando la sala delle udienze. Spesso si ritrovava ad osservarlo, a pensarlo: il profilo del naso, gli occhi di brace, gli zigomi alti, le labbra carnose, le mani che l’avevano afferrata e stretta per impedirle la fuga.  
Aveva gridato allora, inascoltata. L’aveva schiaffeggiato, anche, quando era scesa dal carro.  
E lui avrebbe potuto punirla nel modo peggiore possibile, quel modo su cui era sempre stata messa in guardia.  
Invece, non l’aveva fatto: era stata trascinata nel suo palazzo e lì le aveva offerto tutto sé stesso e il suo potere, rifiutati senza prenderli neppure un istante in considerazione.  
Adesso che finalmente il cuore palpitava così forte in sua presenza da spaventarla, adesso che finalmente desiderava conoscerlo e comprenderlo, adesso che sentiva il richiamo del suo corpo e del suo regno – come sentiva quello di sua madre e della Superficie –, Ade ritirava l’offerta e la prova a cui l’aveva sottoposta.  
«Siediti» la invitò.  
Persefone accettò con un cenno e si accomodò su una delle poltrone della camera, gli occhi bassi e preoccupati. Il lucido pavimento in pietra le ricordò cosa avesse provato vedendo il palazzo per la prima volta: un senso di gelo e inospitalità, ben lontano dai fasti della dimora di Zeus. Quando vi era entrata, tuttavia, aveva scoperto che l’interno era stato suddiviso con criterio e arredato con gusto, accogliente come l’esterno non faceva presagire.  
Era come il suo proprietario. Come Ade, che l’aveva rapita perché non conosceva altro modo di farla sua, impacciato nell’arroganza con cui le si era rivolto, nel pretenderla come sposa e regina, e ferito dal suo rifiuto, dalla sua incapacità di svelarne l’animo.  
Persefone non conosceva che il mondo perfetto costruito dall’amore di Demetra, ma, in quei lunghi giorni lontana da lei, aveva assaporato per la prima volta la libertà soffocata dalla sua eccessiva protezione. Aveva compreso cosa il Fato avesse in serbo per lei: un’eternità diversa, piena, non meno lieta di quella che avrebbe vissuto accanto a sua madre.  
Quando con un sospiro alzò il viso, trovò Ade fermo a fissare un punto oltre le proprie spalle, lo sguardo tormentato. Persefone sentì il petto stringersi nel rimorso e nel desiderio di gettarsi tra le sue braccia per dimenticare tutto.  
«Zeus mi ha convocato», iniziò lui prendendo fiato. «Tua madre ha portato la carestia ai mortali, intirizzendo i raccolti e lasciando morire il bestiame. Neve e gelo impediscono la nascita delle nuove colture».  
La dea gemette angosciata.  
«Demetra non si fermerà fino a quando non ti riavrà con sé e Zeus ha acconsentito. Sei libera».  
_No, no! Non mandarmi via! Non adesso!_ Voleva urlare. Voleva piangere. Voleva strapparsi di dosso veste e capelli. Disperata, sentì cadere ogni certezza e si morse la lingua per frenarla dal maledire il Fato, le Moire, o chiunque altro si stesse divertendo a giocare con i suoi sentimenti.  
« _Dammi quei semi!_ » lo implorò poi, non vedendo via di fuga.  
_Ma cosa stava dicendo?_ La Superficie era tutto per lei. Era il suo primo e ultimo pensiero, il fulcro della sua vita e della sua divinità.  
_Ade._ Ade tremava impercettibilmente. Ade le aveva chiesto soltanto di essere amato, di poter condividere gioie, dolori e responsabilità non con qualcuno. Con lei.  
In pochi passi gli fu innanzi e puntò contro di lui quegli occhi, quegli occhi sgranati come un cucciolo smarrito, lucidi di lacrime trattenute. Aveva le guance accese, la sua Kore, e le labbra rosse come quei semi che non aveva ancora ingerito.  
Ade fu sorpreso da quella reazione e l’unica cosa che non poteva fare era quella che desiderava disperatamente: trarla a sé fino a perdersi nel profumo dei suoi capelli, accarezzarla fino a spazzare via quella sua tristezza di cui non si capacitava. _Possibile che lei…?_  
Si chiese se fosse lecito sperare ancora. Se fosse instupidito a tal punto, tanto da impazzire.  
Persefone non si piegò agli eventi avversi e lo sfidò con lo sguardo a contraddirla. «Sono io la tua regina, Ade. Neppure mio padre può opporsi a quello che hai messo in moto portandomi qui: il Sottosuolo mi ha accettata e incoronata». Indurì il tono e i suoi occhi presero una tonalità boschiva, inoltrandolo in sentieri sconosciuti. «Quei semi non sono che una formalità».  
Qualcosa nei pozzi neri in cui lei stava sprofondando sfrigolò e si sentì scottare: erano le sue mani che l’avevano afferrata con forza. Le stringevano le braccia arrossandole la pelle, come se Ade avesse paura che, lasciandola andare, potesse sparire; ma il dolore fisico era niente quando dentro si sentiva spezzata.  
Il dio scavò nei suoi occhi, vedendovi la luce che lo attraeva e chiamava come una falena. « _Persefone_ , tu-» gemette incapace di completare il dire, di scoprire la verità.  
«Io ti amo» gli rivelò in un intimo sussurro.  
Fiamme divamparono nel suo sguardo e, sopraffatto, cadde in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Quando Persefone lo seguì, cingendolo a sé, Ade nascose il viso nel suo petto.  
«Mia Regina. Mia Persefone» esalò con trasporto, respirando il profumo della sua pelle.  
«Amore mio», lo ricambiò lei con dolcezza. «Mi dispiace di essere stata tanto ingenua».  
«No. No». Scosse la testa. «Non hai alcuna colpa. Soltanto il mio agire è da biasimare».  
Persefone massaggiò i muscoli contratti delle sue spalle e gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia. Come poteva abbandonarlo così? Come poteva ignorare i propri sentimenti e tornare da sua madre?  
I dardi di Eros non lasciavano scampo.  
«Sai che mia madre non si fermerà fino a quando non avrà ottenuto ciò che vuole» parlò con una consapevolezza che sentiva nascere e diffondersi nel proprio essere. «E non possiamo opporci al volere del sommo Zeus, ma forse… Mangiare quei semi potrebbe convincerli a lasciarmi tornare qui. Non potranno impedirlo: farei parte del tuo regno così come della Superficie. Su adempirei ai mei doveri di figlia della Madre Terra e giù di tua moglie e regina», tentennò nel timore di aver osato troppo, «Se tu vorrai».  
Ade ben colse l’implorazione che non era riuscita a nascondere: la sua Kore temeva il rifiuto. Si scostò così dal suo abbraccio e lei gli conficcò le unghie nelle braccia per trattenerlo. Curvò la bocca in un timido sorriso dinanzi quel gesto che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da lei e la guardò, accarezzandole il viso, scostandole i capelli dalle guance rigate dalle lacrime che non era riuscita a trattenere.  
Persefone rispose teneramente al suo sguardo e si emozionò tutta nello scorgere quell’espressione distesa sul suo volto sempre contratto, duro e cupo. Fu come scorgere il sole dopo la procella: le nuvole lentamente si schiarivano e diradavano per lasciare intravedere raggi di luce e spicchi di azzurro limpido. Rise con lui, capendo che non le avrebbe risposto, e lo vide chinarsi piano, lasciandole il tempo di decidere. Persefone, tuttavia, aveva già scelto e non avrebbe mai cambiato idea.  
Il contatto tra le loro labbra li scosse come spighe al vento e la curiosità, la voglia di scoprirsi, li portò a cercare l’uno il sapore dell’altra con crescente avidità.  
Persefone sentì venir meno il fiato in quei baci che le lasciavano a malapena il tempo di respirare – le labbra e i denti a succhiare e tirare, le lingue a scontrarsi – e ansimava in risposta alle sue mani che l’accarezzavano tutta, con accortezza e ardore insieme. Tirò la stoffa che le impediva di sentire la sua pelle nuda e i suoi muscoli forti contro il proprio corpo e sciolse il nodo della cintura che teneva chiuso il chitone. Anche se ancora una _kore_ , sapeva cosa sarebbe successo seguendo il desiderio che la spingeva a sospirare, a tendersi verso di lui, a cercare un contatto sempre più intimo; ma era giusto così. Voleva fosse così: non era forse sua moglie e regina?  
Ade, acceso dalla sua risposta appassionata, la cinse dalla vita e la sollevò senza smettere di torturarne la bocca ansimante: il pavimento non era il luogo più consono ad accoglierli e voleva che ogni dettaglio fosse perfetto, con lei. Avrebbe dovuto essere così da principio, ma l’insicurezza l’aveva condotto per altre vie e la sua indole, indomita come quella di Demetra e mutevole come quella di Zeus, l’aveva sorpreso e destabilizzato: Persefone le era sempre apparsa come un innocente agnellino che accompagnava la madre senza protestare. Tuttavia, non l’aveva rapita per quell’apparente condiscendenza, ma perché sentiva ci fosse altro sotto quegli occhi sfuggenti, intimiditi. Quell’ _altro_ con cui si era guadagnata il suo rispetto.  
Ade fece scivolare il peplo via dalle sue braccia, dal suo corpo che ammirò alla fioca luce dei lumi: la sua pelle era di una tonalità più scura della propria, liscia quando vi passò le mani e calda. Fu Persefone ad invitarlo a toccarla dove entrambi desideravano: sui seni pieni e rosei. Il dio si beò della loro morbidezza al tatto e del loro sapore in bocca e contro la lingua che passò più volte sulle punte turgide, mentre lei reclinava la testa contro i cuscini e respirava pesantemente. Le sue mani gli strinsero la nuca, massaggiando la cute e tirando alcune ciocche di capelli, e, quando le regalò un altro bacio, le sentì percorrergli il collo e le spalle e intrufolarsi tra i drappi del chitone che tolse presto d’impiccio.  
Avrebbe trascorso tutta l’eternità a rimirarla, a sentirla gemere e sospirare il suo nome, a lasciarsi baciare e accarezzare ovunque, se fosse stato possibile. E mai avrebbe voluto dividerla con nessuno, men che meno con Demetra, ma si sarebbe piegato al volere della sua Regina così come stava facendo in quel momento, assecondando il suo corpo flessuoso che si inarcava verso di lui in una preghiera che accolse soltanto alla fine, quando fu sazio di viziarla in ogni anfratto.  
Ade si spinse in lei lentamente, poco alla volta, per abituarla e non farle troppo male. Persefone mugugnò di fastidio e sibilò per il bruciore della perdita della verginità, ma cercò subito di rilassarsi affinché non si interrompessero più del necessario. Piovvero baci sul viso, sul collo e sul petto: le labbra di lui lasciavano umide scie e respiri spezzati, Ade la chiamò adorante e lei gli rispose con un luminoso sorriso. Gli sfiorò la mascella contratta dallo sforzo e, ad una spinta più veloce e profonda, gli graffiò con le unghie il collo e il petto.  
Ade la sentì gemere più forte, vicina all’apice, e seguitò ad incalzarla con affondi a tratti così rudi da temere di averle procurato altro male; ma la sua Regina arcuava la schiena, venendogli incontro con i fianchi, e lo tratteneva contro di lei, fuori e dentro, dove ben presto la sentì contrarsi negli ultimi spasimi.  
Persefone lo accolse tra le proprie braccia quando anche lui si liberò con un roco sospiro, bagnandole le cosce, e sorrise contro la sua bocca che la cercò con dolcezza. Lasciò che le riposasse accanto e che la traesse contro il petto scosso. Il battito del suo cuore era veloce, piacevole sotto l’orecchio e il viso. Strofinò una guancia e il naso contro la sua pelle, respirandone l’odore forte e sospirò appagata.  
Ade mosse pigramente la mano del braccio con cui la teneva, regalandole carezze, e, dopo lunghi attimi che servirono ad entrambi per stabilizzare il respiro, alzò il busto e la invitò con un gesto a sedersi accanto a lui.  
La dea accettò e, mentre lui la sollevava, lo guardò in quegli occhi profondi che brillavano come stelle.  
«Vieni con me» le disse, baciandole il dorso della mano.  
Annuì e cercò di alzarsi per rivestirsi, ma Ade fu più veloce e la prese in braccio. Si lasciò andare ad un gridolino di sorpresa e poi scoppiò in una risata, mentre lui la trasportava di peso con quell’intimo sorriso soddisfatto che tanto aveva iniziato a piacerle.  
Velocemente si lavarono e asciugarono prima di indossare vesti pulite: Ade ne aveva tenute da parte per lei di ancora più belle e ricche rispetto a quelle che già le aveva donato e gioielli più consoni al suo nuovo ruolo.  
Persefone lo aiutò a vestirla, un rito che era solita compiere con la madre o le ninfe, ma lui si mostrò un maestro nell’allacciare la cintura, chiudere i fermagli e i monili. Quando fu pronta, Ade l’accompagnò allo specchio per mostrarle come la vedeva: bella e fiera, la compagna che aveva scelto.  
La dea quasi non si riconobbe e sorrise al proprio riflesso, notando quanto lui fosse più alto e imponente di lei nonostante la nudità del suo fisico. Si voltò tra le sue braccia e lo baciò sul mento ispido.  
Ade ricambiò sulla sua fronte e malvolentieri la lasciò per vestirsi sotto lo sguardo sfacciato della sua signora.  
Quando uscirono dalla camera tenendosi stretti, Persefone si lasciò condurre dal suo braccio attorno ai fianchi ovunque lui volesse portarla, sotto gli sguardi curiosi e consapevoli di chi incrociavano lungo il tragitto. Attraversarono i corridoi e i cancelli, fino a raggiungere una zona a lei sconosciuta: vi era un melograno vicino al palazzo, ben nascosto dalla posizione e dall’oscurità. Ade si fermò e la lasciò andare per afferrare un frutto maturo dalle fronde. Con un gesto secco lo staccò dal ramo e lo aprì con facilità: il succo di alcuni semi spezzati colò sui palmi e a terra, ma non vi badò. Osservò, invece, ognuno di essi con meticolosità per scegliere i migliori da offrirle. Ne staccò quindi alcuni e glieli porse.  
Persefone li sfiorò con le dita, incantata dalle loro lucide sfumature rossastre. Poi, alzò lo sguardo sul suo sposo. _Non era contento di quella scelta_ , comprese, _ma la rispettava_.  
«Mi mancherai quando sarò via» sussurrò, prendendo un seme.  
Lo masticò appena per assaporarne il gusto dolciastro e lo ingoiò. Prima di procedere con gli altri attese qualche istante, ma nulla accadde.  
Ade ridacchiò divertito: molte cose avvenivano in maniera silenziosa, senza rumore o effetti tangibili, e così era per quella trasformazione già innescata con il rapimento. Persefone arrossì sulle guance, sentendosi sciocca e non sapendo se fosse stato meglio offendersi per la sua mancanza di tatto o bearsi del suono basso della sua risata.  
Scelse la seconda soluzione e mangiò altri cinque semi.  
«Sei mesi in Superficie e sei mesi nel Sottosuolo: così sia» decretò Ade, abbandonando frutto e semi per prenderle le mani.  
Persefone le strinse tra le proprie, sentendole appiccicose per via del succo di melagrana, e con i polpastrelli gli percorse i polsi e gli avambracci scoperti, risalendo fino alle scapole. Si protese tutta verso di lui, premendo il petto florido contro quello duro di lui e alzando il mento in attesa.  
Ade comprese e si chinò per accontentarla.  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
